10 ans après (fiction Hunger Games, Gale et Katniss CHAP1&2)
by fuckeverythingup
Summary: Après la révolte, après l'assassinat de Coin, la chef des rebelle par Katniss, elle et Gale vivent ensemble avec deux magnifiques bambins. Cela fait à présent quelques années qu'ils n'ont pas vu Haymitch, l'ex mentor de Katniss. Un soir, sans crier gare, il débarque chez Katniss et Gale pour les informer que Coin avait une soeur cachée Fir, atteinte de schizophrénie...


10 ans après 

CHAPITRE 1

Ils étaient là devant mes yeux. Ils jouaient tranquillement et moi, je les regardais. Ils étaient heureux, sains et saufs c'est tout ce qui m'importait. La rébellion était finie, le Capitole était à présent un district comme les autres, mais moi j'avais toujours ces horribles cauchemars. Plutôt, cet horrible cauchemar. Je la revois devant moi, essayant de soigner les enfants qui avaient reçu les parachutes piégés et puis, soudain ces bombes qui explosent. Puis elle disparaît. Et c'est à ce moment que je me réveille : "PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM !" mais heureusement Gale est là. Il veille sur moi, et sur le reste de ma famille, sur nos enfants et sur ma mère (sans oublier ses frères et soeurs et Hazelle). Nous sommes revenus habiter dans ce qu'il reste du douze, nous le reconstruisons petit à petit. Je crois que je commence enfin à être heureuse, malgré ces nuits que je passe. C'est lui dont j'avais besoin, c'est lui qui a toujours été là pour moi. Il nous suffit d'un regard pour pouvoir nous comprendre. On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre, je le sais, je le sens. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours su. Peeta est parti dans le district trois, en réalité, il traverse chacun des districts pour essayer de les remettre à peu près en ordre. Je pense qu'il est heureux. En tout cas, je l'espère profondément. Il m'a aidé lui aussi, si il n'avait pas été avec moi dans l'arène, je pense que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et je ne les aurais pas eu, eux : Gale et mes enfants. Mes deux magnifiques enfants. La fillette, Holly, me fait penser à Prim. Elle est douce, et elle aime les plantes. Et le grand garçon me rappelle mon père. J'avais tant d'admiration pour lui. Et je ne sais à quel point le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Le garçon va à l'école. Je sais qu'on lui parlera de ces Jeux auxquels nous avons participé, je sais qu'on lui expliquera le rôle que nous avons joué là dedans, je sais qu'il me posera des questions et que je ne saurai comment y répondre. La petite fille est encore toute jeune, elle ne commencera l'école que dans quelques années. Elle aussi me demandera qu'ai-je fait dans ces Jeux. Je suis le geai moqueur. J'étais à vrai dire. Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu. La fille qui a osé défier le Capitole, et qui l'a fait tomber tout en restant en vie.

C'était une belle matinée de printemps et je décidai de me mettre en route pour la chasse. Hazelle gardait les petits, et Gale devait d'ores et déjà être dans la forêt. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est assez étrange de reprendre ces "habitudes" étant donné que nous avons fait enlever le grillage qui séparait le prés du district douze du reste de la forêt. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt pour rejoindre Gale, et je le vis. Il était assis sur le rocher près de notre ancienne cabane (du moins ce qu'il en restait). Il avait pris de quoi faire du feu : - Belle journée en vue non ? Entrons Catnip. Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et nous sommes entrés. L'odeur qui traversait la pièce était un mélange d'odeurs de pin et de feu de cheminée. Gale avait même apporté une couverture qu'il étala sur le sol. Il mit à griller des écureuils qu'il venait d'attraper, et j'avais apporté du pain. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Puis, à la fin de notre goûter, il m'a pris la main et m'a dit : - Je t'aime. - Moi aussi Gale, ai-je répondu. d'une main il m'attrappa le visage et m'embrassa, nous nous sommes allongés sur la couverture qu'il avait apporté. De son autre main il commença à soulever ma chemise en lin. C'était doux, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant.  
Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve différent. Je n'appellerais pas ça un cauchemar, bien que ce rêve eut été assez particulier. C'était mon père cette fois. Nous étions tous les deux, près du lac où jadis il m'emmenait souvent, on s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'eau pour ceuillir des racines de katniss. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. La journée qui suivit se déroula normalement, Gale accompagna Pete notre fils à l'école, moi j'accompagnai la petite chez Hazelle. Puis nous avons passé la journée dans la forêt. J'aime ces moments avec Gale. J'aime la forêt, j'aime chasser. Oui je peux enfin dire que je suis heureuse.  
Le soir on tapa à la porte, et à ma grande surprise, ce fut Haymitch. Voilà quatre longues années que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était parti dans le district trois pour se procurer je ne sais quel alcool qu'ils avaient créer. Mais personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi il était parti si longtemps. Il n'était pas soul, il souriait même. C'était bon de le voir :  
- Salut trésor. Je souris et le serrai dans mes bras. Hazelle avait préparé le dîner : poulet, pommes de terre et racines de katniss bouillies. C'était bon. Haymitch a apprécié le repas et les enfants, il a même joué avec eux. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée. Les enfants sont montés se coucher avec Hazelle et, Haymitch, Gale et moi sommes restés au salon. Soudain, le visage d'Haymitch s'assombrit :  
- Ecoutez les enfants, comme vous pouvez le devnier je suis pas venu ici juste pour dire bonjour, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai peur qu'on ait un problème. Lorsque que la soeur de Coin, Fir, a appris le décès de sa proche elle est devenue complètement dingue.  
"il y a de quoi." ai-je pensé.  
- Et alors, elle ne peut rien y faire de toutes façons, ajouta Gale.  
- Je ne plaisante pas Gale. Elle s'est enfuie du six, le district où elle résidait et depuis personne ne l'a revue. J'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible.  
- Comme quoi ? Une tentative pour s'emparer du capitole ? 'y'en même plus. Ai-je répondu ironiquement.  
- Je suis sérieux là, comme la levée d'une armée pour venir se venger Katniss.  
Et là j'ai su. J'ai su qu'il ne plaisantait pas. "Katniss" voilà comment il m'a appelée. Voilà ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais c'était impossible. Nous étions heureux, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je ne veux pas encore devoir à me faire à l'idée de pouvoir les perdre de nouveau. Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ses tortures. Il faut l'arrêter. Prendre connaissance du danger. Tout de suite.  
J'ai passé une nuit horrible, pire qu'horrible. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre j'ai réussi à m'endormir. Mais j'ai eu des cauchemars terribles. C'était la guerre. Fir et son armée contre nous. Il y avait du sang partout, j'entendais des cris, des pleurs, je vis ma mère et Hazelle essayant de protéger les enfants, mais il était trop tard. Quelqu'un avait tiré une flèche qui arriva droit sur la poitrine de Holly.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ai-je crié en me réveillant en sueur. Gale était là à côté qui essayait de me calmer.  
- Ca va Katniss, tout va bien, rien de tout ce que tu as pu rêvé n'est réel, les enfants dorment et je suis là. Voilà, calme toi, il n'y a plus de mauvais temps. Il me prit dans ses bras, mais je n'arrivais pas à ma calmer. Je pleurais encore et encore.  
Le lendemain fut une journée assez étrange. Lorsque je suis descendue de ma chambre Haymitvh était là discutant avec Gale :  
- Où sont les enfants ? ai-je demandé les coupant en pleine conversation.  
- Ils sont en sécurité Katniss. Ils sont chez ma mère, me répondit Gale, d'un voix très calme. Haymitch avait un verre à la main. Je m'empressai de lui arracher lorsque je vis que ce n'était seulement que du jus d'orange.  
- Nous partons aujourd'hui trésor. M'annonça-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ? Mais les enfants ? Où va-t-on aller ? Qui va nous accompagner ? On a même pas de plan Haymitch qui te dit qu'elle s'est enfuie pour une véritable raison ? Elle voulait sûrement voyager un peu. ai-je répondu.  
- Calme toi Katniss, tout ira bien. Nous allons à la recherche de Fir dans les districts, et nous passerons chez ma mère pour dire au revoir aux enfants. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Justement nous ne savons pas c'est pour cela que l'on part à sa recherche. Et on a prévu d'établir un plan en chemin. dit Gale.  
- Très bien. ai-je simplement répondu.  
Nous préparâmes nos affaires, des habits chauds, des armes, de la nourriture, mon arc et mes flèches. Nous passâmes chez Hazelle et nous dimes au revoir aux enfants. Ma mère pleurait. Hazelle pleurait. Je crois que ça a été la partie la plus dure de la journée. Je ne voulais pas les abandonner. Pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient en sécurité chez Hazelle, mais je ne voulais tout de même pas. C'était trop dur de leur expliquer. Je ne veux pas les perdre. Pour Gale aussi ç'a été dur. Même plus que pour moi. Il les aime tellement. Il leur donne tout. Il fait tout pour eux, et je refuse qu'ils le perdent lui. Plus que moi. Un overcraft nous attendait, piloté par Beetee, j'étais si contente de le revoir lui aussi. Peeta était à l'intérieur, et j'ai enfin pu le serrer dans mes bras. Il souriait, c'était bon de le voir comme ça, surtout après tout ce qu'il a du traverser. L'overcraft s'envola au dessus de Panem. Il y avait deux personnes à bord que je ne connaissais pas. Mais une des deux personnes me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Plus tard j'ai entendu Peeta et Haymitch prononcer leurs noms : Effie et Augustus. Effie...Effie...Mais biensûr ! Effie Trinket, l'hôtesse qui s'occupait autrefois des tributs du distrcit douze lors des annuels Hunger Games. C'est vrai qu'au début je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, elle avait tant de manières du Capitole. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à la connaître je me suis rendue compte que c'était une femme étonnante. Et qu'il fallait voir au delà des apparences. Elle était vêtue d'une façon peu habituelle, et pas maquillée du tout. Ce qui était assez choquant étant donné le lieu où elle a vécu pendant tant d'années. Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le district six lorsque j'ai enfin décidé d'aller lui adresser quelques mots : - B-bonjour Effie...Je...je..suis désolée..je ne vous avais pas reconnue.  
- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Katniss. Tu as drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous commes vues. Tu es d'une beauté resplandissante. Mais nous devrions déjà avoir décollé à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Merci. c'est tout ce que j'ai pu ajouter. Toujours aussi préoccupée par le temps et la ponctualité, ai-je songé.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le district six. Quel changement. On aurait dit une réplique parfaite d'un des quartiers du Capitole. Mais en beaucoup plus...simple, et beaucoup plus neuf.  
- Haymitch, ai-je dit, qui est l'architecte ?  
- Joli coeur ! appela-t-il. On te réclame ici.  
Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Peeta ? Peeta avait dessiné tout ça ? Maintenant que j'y pense c'est assez logique. Peeta dessinait sur les gâteaux à la boulangerie, et il était plutôt doué. Alors j'ai ajouté :  
- Waou quel changement, pas mal pour un boulanger.  
Il me dévisagea pendant une seconde puis j'ajoutai : je plaisante biensûr. Beau travail.  
- Merci Katniss. Je suis heureux de te revoir.  
- Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi.  
Sur ces mots nous finimes notre route à pied dans le district, questionnant passants, gardes, ouvriers...jusqu'aux enfants. Mais personne ne donnait l'impression de connaître la gravité du danger. Enfin cela importait peu. Quelqu'un me tapa l'épaule, et je me retournai. C'était une jeune fille, très jolie qui avait étrangemment les traits des enfants de mineurs de la Veine. Je la regardais d'un air insistant, et enfin elle me dit :  
- Je connais la personne que vous cherchez. Enfin ma mère la connait. Elle a héré pendant des années dans notre district. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait une soeur et encore moins qu'elle était la dirigeante du distrcit treize. Mais ma mère en sait plus que moi sur tout cela.  
- Ou peut-on la trouver ? demanda Peeta.  
- Venez, dit-elle, suivez moi.  
Nous suivîmes la jeune fille jusqu'à l'endroit où elle habitait (je suppose). C'était une vieille baraque qui semblait délabrée de l'extérieur mais qui abritait une court avec un jardin pour le peu impressionnant. Nous sommes entrés dans son appartement qui se situait au quatrième étage.  
- Ne faites pas trop de bruit, dit-elle, ma mère est très malade. Mais elle aime beaucoup recevoir de la visite, elle aime surtout voir de nouveaux visages. Vous allez lui plaire.  
"Vous allez lui plaire" ? qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Et qui était cette jeune fille ? N'allions-nous pas déranger sa mère ? Nous sommes entrés dans une grande pièce avec un tout petit lit. Une petite femme, très ridée et qui avait l'air exténuée se tenait assise le dos courbé, dans le lit.  
- Bonjour maman. J'ai amené de la visite pour toi. Je te présente euh...  
- Katniss Everdeen, district douze. Ai-je dit sans réfléchir. Et voici Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne et Haymitch Abernathy. (Effie, Augustus et Beetee étaient restés à l'overcraft).  
- Alors c'est toi. Katniss Everdeen la fille du feu. "Celle qui a osé défier le Capitole et qui l'a fait tomber tout en restant en vie". Me dit la petite femme d'une voix qui semblait lointaine.  
- C'est moi madame. En fait on aurait quelques questions à vous poser si...vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.  
- Je t'en prie ma chère... De toute façon, c'est soit cela, soit rester dans mon lit en regardant les nouvelles à la télévision. Je vous écoute.  
- Votre fille nous a fait part de votre connaissance au sujet de Fir qui s'est récemment enfuie de votre district. Elle avait une soeur, et je pense que vous la connaissiez : Coin. Elle est morte car elle a tué des médecins envoyés par les rebels en se faisant passer pour le capitole et arriver au pouvoir. Savez-vous où a-t-elle pu aller ? Ou si elle a fait mention d'un certain plan d'attaque ou quelque chose comme ceci ? C'est très important si vous pouviez nous aider.  
- En effet, je connaissais bien Fir. Elle a héré pendant tant d'années dans le district, demandant l'omône à chaque personne qui passait devant elle. Un jour ma fille, Lucia, l'a ramenée à la maison en disant que "cette pauvre jeune femme s'était évanouie car elle mourait de faim". Nous l'avons gardée pendant près d'un an chez nous, et, un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, elle s'est enfuie et nous ne l'avons plus revue depuis. C'était il y a quelques jours. Elle était très douce et très gentille, à mes yeux c'était une honnête personne. Mais environ deux semaines avant qu'elle ne parte, elle était assez distante, je l'entendais parler seule dans la cuisine tard le soir, elle tapait sur la table en disant : "NON, NON, NON, tu seras vengée je te le promets. Je la tuerai pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. ARRETE ! Je le jure, je le ferai." Je savais qu'elle avait ce genre de problème, qu'elle parlait souvent toute seule, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler comme ça avant. Alors chaque soir je me suis mise à l'écouter discrètement et juste avant qu'elle ne parte je l'ai entendue répéter encore et encore : "le treize, c'est là qu'elle était. Et maintenant le douze. Je la retrouverai. Aie! le deux. Passer par le deux. C'est par là que je dois commencer". Et puis elle est partie. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Merci madame euh... je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à s'en aller, on est attendu. Merci beaucoup encore. Finit Haymitch.  
- Une dernière chose fille du feu...J'ai un service à te demander.  
- Je vous écoute. ai-je répondu.  
- Emmenez Lucia avec vous. Je vous en prie. Il me reste peu de temps et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule et qu'elle meure de faim lorsque je m'en irai. Alors emmenez là. S'il vous plait.  
Sur ces mots, le regard de la jeune fille s'emplit de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère c'était évident. Mais je pense qu'elle nous sera utile. Elle est maligne, ça se voit.  
- Maman non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je trouverai de quoi te soigner et me nourrir, ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas te laisser !  
- Lucia, écoute moi. chut calme toi. Il faut que tu partes, il le faut tu m'entends ? J'ai confiance en elle. Ne pleure pas Lucia, ne pleure pas.  
- Je t'aime, a répondu la jeune fille tout en sanglotant.  
Les adieux durèrent quelques instants puis nous sommes partis laissant cette femme, et en emmenant Lucia. Nous avons rejoint l'overcraft qui était près à décoller. Peeta présenta Lucia au reste de l'équipage, nous avions assez de provisions pour tout le monde.  
La nuit dans l'overcraft a été longue. Gale et moi n'avons presque pas dormi. Je pleurais et Gale me réconfortait. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je pleurais, les enfants me manquaient, j'avais vu cette pauvre femme qui nous avait laissé tout ce qui lui restait, sa fille, je pensais à mon père et à Prim. Gale semblait si fort, il me tenait dans ses bras et me disait que je devais me calmer, que tout allait bien et qu'il m'aimait. J'aime l'entendre dire qu'il m'aime. Cela me rend moins nerveuse d'une certaine manière. Le trajet jusqu'au deux dura un jour entier, et lorsque nous arrivâmes le district semblait désert. Très peu de personnes y résidait en ce moment, mais je pense que les gens sont partis ailleurs. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. "

CHAPITRE 2

"- Haymitch ! cria Peeta. 'Faut qu'on cache l'overcraft! c'est beaucoup trop voyant ici.  
- Je m'en en charge assura Beetee.  
- Haymitch, où sont passés les gens habitant ici ? demandai-je.  
- Comment veux-tu que le saches trésor ? Mais c'la sent pas bon tout ça. Très bien tout le monde écoutez-moi ! Nous allons faire des groupes et explorer le district. Peeta et Gale vous allez vers le nord. " Il n'a pas fait ça ?! ai-je pensé.  
" - Effie et Augustus, vous restez près de l'overcraft. Beetee avec moi en direction du sud. Katniss et Lucia vous explorerez l'Est. On se retrouve ici dans une heure, si quelques choses ne va pas, transmettez un message à Augustus.  
- Haymitch attendez ! ai-je crié. C'est quoi votre problème ? Gale ? Peeta ? Ensemble ? Je vous ai manquée on dirait bien.  
- Du calme trésor ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es mariée il me semble ? Les jeux sont finis trésor. Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié depuis.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Joli coeur enfin.  
- Vous êtes taré ? Enfin peu importe, on se voit dans une heure.  
- C'est ça oui, on se voit dans une heure.  
J'ai peut être un peu laissé mes pensées s'échapper. Qu'importe. Nous voilà parties, Lucia et moi en direction de l'Est à la recherche de..  
- Lucia, que cherchons-nous exactement ?  
- Katniss je pensais que tu étais plus perspicace. Mais pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Sûrement toute info concernant Fir ou les habitants du district.  
Pas faux ai-je pensé, mais je n'ai rien répondu. Cette formation me rappelait les jeux. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Lucia était habile et observatrice. Nous marchions dans la forêt depuis une demi-heure environ quand soudain j'entendis quelque chose.  
- Attends, c'était quoi ça ?  
- Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu répondit Lucia.  
Puis d'un coup je vis une ombre surgir derrière Lucia se jetant sur elle la faisant tomber à terre. Je pris une flèche et je réussis à atteindre sa jambe. L'homme hurla puis tomba de l'autre côté. J'accouru vers Lucia, elle semblait ne rien avoir.  
- Lucia tu n'as rien ?  
L'homme continuait de hurler tout en se roulant par terre, il était sale et très maigre.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? ai-je hurlé. Que voulez-vous ?  
- AAAAAH, s'il te plait, retire cette flèche de ma jambe ! Je t'en supplie, je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais s'il te plait retire la moi, c'est une torture !  
En effet j'avais remarqué une plante légèrement toxique qui provoque une douleur intense lorsqu'elle passe dans l'organisme et j'en ai impregné le bout de mes flèches. Juste au cas où.  
- Lucia, regarde dans mon sac je pense avoir du cordage por l'attacher. Vite !  
Lucia sortit la corde de mon sac et nous l'attachâmes.  
- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Qui es-tu et que cherches-tu ?  
- J'voulais pas lui faire de mal à la p'tite.. J'suis désolée.. AAH ça fait mal !  
- Je le sais bien ! Réponds maintenant ou cette fois je vise l'autre jambe.  
- Très bien, très bien ! Mon nom est Nettle. Je suis mort de faim. Une dénommée Fir a pillé le district, je cherche juste de quoi manger.  
- Tu mens ! aboya Lucia.  
Je bandai mon arc, prête à tirer une nouvelle fois.  
- D'accord ! Je suis sous les ordres de Fir. Elle a réellement pillé le district avec l'aide d'un certain Drake. Elle compte lever une armée pour venger sa soeur Coin. Elle à l'intention de tuer une dénommée Katniss Everdeen, et de faire couler son sang en l'honneur de sa défunte soeur. C'est tout ce que je sais, ayez pitié, je n'ai rien mangé depuis six jours.  
Lucia me jeta un regard interrogateur. Je sortis un morceau de viande sechée de mon sac et lui lança. Je retirai la flèche coincée de sa jambe, ce qui lui fit pousser un hurlement strident. Lucia lui détacha les jambes, mais pas les mains.  
- Tu vas venir avec nous Nettle, et si par hasard tu pensais à t'échapper, sache qu'il ne me faut pas plus de trois secondes pour déguéner mon arc et te tirer une flèche en plein coeur.  
Un long silence s'en suivit.  
- Bien, allons-y. Dis-je.  
Nous arrivâmes à l'hovercraft une demi-heure plus tard. Gale et Peeta étaient déjà présents mais pas Haymitch et Beetee.  
- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Lucia.  
- Ils ne vont pas tardé, répondit Gale. Katniss ! Tu n'as rien ?  
Il me serra dans ses bras.  
- Ca va Gale, je vais bien.  
- Qui est cet individu ? questionna Peeta.  
Soudain nous entendîmes des bruits de pas de course. Haymitch !  
- KATNISS ! COUREZ ! L'OVERCRAFT ! MONTEZ ! VITE !  
Nous nous précipitâmes dans l'overcraft, seulement Nettle était resté à l'extérieur. Augustus commanda la fermeture des portes, et soudain à travers la vitre, nous vîmes trois monstres se jeter droit sur Nettle et le dévorer en moins d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas possible, nous les avions tous éradiquer. Trois énorme ours blancs gigantesques avec des griffes et des dents en acier se sont rués sur Nettle et l'ont déchiqueté sans épargner le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Trois mutations génétiques.


End file.
